


Happily ever after.

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, Disney World & Disneyland, Face Characters, Gen, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has decided to work in the happiest place in the word. She didn't count on what the actors working there would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily ever after.

When I applied to work in Disney World, I can’t say I thought there would be this many rules. Clean nails. Perfectly ironed clothes. Many more. But then, I can see the reasoning. We are literally the epitome of role models. Impressionable kids and all that. What else do they look to for guidance other than Ariel or Belle? Personally I think that they should learn early that there’s no such thing as heroes. But that might be the misery loves company cliche and I try to avoid being a cliche, mainly. Cynicism loves company too apparently. Kinda funny considering what fairy tale I belong to, the one full of promise and wonder and eternal youth.

I would be Wendy, of all things.

I had originally applied for Ariel, mainly due to vanity. Red was definitely my color and I fancied myself a bit of a singer. But apparently I wasn’t what they were looking for in that department. I wasn’t perky enough, or something.Instead, I got given this role instead. I wasn’t complaining. It paid well and the perks were more than worth the stress of entertaining children. I didn’t really want any kids, now or indeed, ever. I liked my own company, and I hear kids are quite the time suck. No thanks.

The most nerve racking part of my day was coming up, and I had a tight knot of dread in my stomach as I approached the employee cafeteria. It is quite an odd experience walking around behind the scenes and seeing half-dressed mascots doing well, normal things. It was hard not to stare when you see Mickey sipping coffee. I tried to focus on this instead of who I was about to meet.

The guide I had showed me to a table where a cluster of four people were sat, chatting. Only one was in any sort of costume, a rather stunning boy with deep dark eyes, tan skin and gorgeous black hair. Judging by his clothes he was meant to be Aladdin. He raised a hand in greeting.

“Hey guys. This is our newest cast member. Her name is Grace, she’s going to be playing Wendy. Grace, this is Rashad –“ The boy with dark eyes raised his hand again, small smile on his lips, “He plays Aladdin as you can tell by the ridiculous pants. “ The shift siren sounded and the guide frowned. “Rashad, take over?”

“Sure.” He shifted on the bench, making room for me and I sat, glad of the welcome. “Okay Gracey, the girl opposite you is Halle, she got the Ariel position.” I glanced up, ready to hate her merely on principle and nothing else, but I found I couldn’t. She was a small girl, brown hair cut into a sharp bob offset by the softness of her eyes and cheeks. She smiled shyly and gave a little wave. “She’s a newbie like you obviously.” She was brushing out the long red wig, frowning at the tangles. I resisted the urge to offer her a fork.

“This is Elizabeth, she’s the Alice of Wonderland fame.” Rashad smirked, and I wondered if she was famous for something else. She too was beautiful, but then, Disney didn’t make a habit of hiring people unexceptional in any respect. Looks were included. She had wavy auburn hair falling to her shoulders, which must be a bitch to get into the wig. Her eyes were tinted green and must look perfect as Alice’s when the contacts are in. She smiled politely then went back to talking to the boy opposite who wasn’t paying much attention to Rashad, and just chattering away.

“That, is Jake. Remember him, he’s your Peter.” At that, ‘Peter’ glanced up and grinned.

“Nice to meet ya Wendy. “ He had blonde hair but other than that, Disney had really stumbled across a lucky find here. He looked exactly like how I imagined Peter, down to the freckles splattered across his nose like stars, and the nose so obnoxiously turned up, and the smile, big and crooked and ridiculous. He wasn’t quite good-looking if you looked at these traits individually, but together they made a fantastically funny looking boy who practically screamed youth. I liked him immediately, but I couldn’t let him get cocky.

“That’s Gracey to you.”

“Ah, separation of character and self?”

“Maybe I just like being called by my name.”

“And you chose this job? Great thinking Robin.” And with that he turned back to Elizabeth. I turned too, back to Rashad, cocking an eyebrow. He laughed.

“I know. He’s quite something. Try being his best friend, it’s exhausting.”

“I’ll pass. So how long have you worked here?”

“About six months I think. They were hiring summer workers and we just kinda stayed past our welcome.” He leaned forward, balancing his head in his hands.

“So what brings you to Neverland?”

“Do the puns ever stop?” How long I could work under these conditions was truly a mystery.

“Not even a little.” He chuckled to himself, watching as Elizabeth rose from her seat , kissing Jake good bye. And when I say kissed, I mean looks like she was eating his soul. I must have wrinkled my nose as Rashad sympathetically patted my shoulder. “You get used to it. Trust me, you have to.”


End file.
